summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa
Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa is a spin-off in the Summon Night franchise. It was the series first attempt at an Action RPG. It was released for Playstation 2. Story The player takes control of Leonus & Ainna, two adventurers that wake up in a cave to find out that not only they lost their memories but are also sharing the same body. They go on a journey to look for the mysterious Nova, who might know something about their past. The character you choose at the start becomes the lead in the story and the true owner or the body, the other one still participates in the plot as a sub-protagonist. Normally, they are not able to talk with each others, but using the “Stone of the Everlasting Night” they can met inside an artificial world. Characters List of Summon Night Ex-These Characters Gameplay The game takes many elements from the tactics series and incorporates them into an Action RPG. This works to give fans a more familiar feeling. The main duo, for example, use swords as their weapons but, while Leonus use a long sword with slow vertical attacks, Ainna uses a short sword with more mobility and attacking horizontally, being able to cut through multiple enemies more easily. This logic also applies to the tactics series and become intuitive for those experienced with the past titles. There are only two playable characters, but following the games plot, the two protagonists are trapped in the same body and the player have to change between them during gameplay, this opens possibilities for interesting combos by using each of the character’s different properties. Going through the game, players will enable new ways to use this change system and will also unlock new abilities for each character. While Summons - the franchise’s signature element – are still present, they are not used in the same way as before. For instance, Summonites are not used in this game. Players must collect letters instead, those letters will form the full name of a specific summon for it to be used. Letter can be found by doing requests from NPCs; doing side-quests; or looking around the map in chests, hidden areas or monsters. Summons are used in creative ways to solve many kinds of puzzles around the game’s playthrough. The same Summon can be used in different ways depending on which character summoned it. For example: Leonus can summon classic creatures like Punimu or Golem to help him in the battlefield as independent units controlled by an AI. However, Ainna has a very unique way to use the same summons where she herself transform in the summon. This allows for her to talk with other animals or to enter tight passages, opening new ways to explore the game. Endings The “Night Talk” events are still somehow present within this game but, unlike previous entries in the series, players are not free to choose with who to talk. Night Talks always happens inside the Stone of Everlasting Night with only Leonus and Ainna participating by default. Even so, the game still has multiple endings. Those are earned through doing some events and other conditions during the playthrough. The endings also change slightly depending on who the player chooses as the main character. Graphics The sprites are not in the same gigantic resolution as the ones found in the current tactics series, but they are still very detailed and with decent animations. Like in the PS2 games, backgrounds are polygonal, but blend well with the sprites. Character art and design are made by Oomori Aoi (credited as Irumo Haruaki) using a style that comes very close to the one used by Kuroboshi Kouhaku, creating a very familiar feeling for older fans. Music Compositions are made by Fujino Sadayoshi and the group Cruise. There is a great variety of tunes that fit well in the atmosphere. Tracks also give a nostalgic feeling for long time fans, using many of the same instruments and sound types from the previous games. Trivia *This is the first Summon Night game where the both the male and female protagonists can co-exist in the same playthrough. *It’s also the first game to have fully voice protagonists. *Ex-These is the only spin-off in the franchise to take place in a different world than Lyndbaum but still being connected with the same canon and universe from the main series. This is not the case for Gran-these, a sequel for the gameplay concept used in this game, but not for its story. Gallery SNEX-23.jpg|Game's back cover SNEX-20.jpg|Promotional Material SNEX-19.jpg|Promotional Material SNEX-18.jpg|Original Soundtrack Cover SNEX-21.jpg|Theme Song single cover SNEX-22.jpg|All the cast Category:Spin-offs Category:Action RPG Category:These series